Destiny
by Psychic Nature
Summary: When memories of towns suddenly disappear from everyone's minds and where they were are affected by extreme and unusual weather, like flash floods and wild fires, an Espeon and a Riolu start their own exploration team an work together to stop all the craziness going on.
1. Chapter 1

? POV (Point of View):

"Hey, wake up." Someone lightly shook me.

I opened my eyes, but all I saw was a blur of blue and black before my eyes forced themselves shut.

? POV:

I'm looking down at this extremely burnt Espeon. The Espeon was so burnt that I almost mistook it for an Umbreon. It had fainted (I can't tell what gender he/she is, so I'm calling he/she an it), and from how sore it was laying, it had apparently had run a very long way.

Using the water moves I learned from my farther, Wave the Dewat, I used a light water beam to help cool down the burns enough for me to pick it up without hurting it any more than it already is. Using the strength I got from my mother, Aura the Lucario, I carefully picked up the Espeon and ran as fast as I could to town.

—

The town was small, with most of the homes to the north, a cliff to the west, and all the stores, daycare, and the health center were in the center. The one thing that attracted other Pokemon from the other towns on the island was that we had the only guild on the island.

Still running with the limp Espeon in my arms, I ran through the town toward the health center run by Ora the Audino. She knew every berry and fruit and which remedies cured what and how to make them. She would know what to do.

Author Notes: This is my first fanfic, but I hope you liked it. I also know that this is short, but I will try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Ora's POV:

I was busy in the berry storage at the moment, counting how many berries of each kind I had and writing down which berries I needed to buy more of.

"ORA!"

I immediately dropped my clipboard as soon as I heard the urgent call, then ran out of the back room to the main entrance. Lucas the Riolu was standing there, carrying an extremely burnt pokemon that was roughly his size.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh Ora," Lucas said in a panic-stricken voice. "I was taking a walk through the orchard when I found this burnt Espeon, and you were the first pokemon I thought to bring this Espeon to."

"It's all right." I replied. "Bring the Espeon in here and lay the Espeon on one of the beds." I lead Lucas to the infirmary, where he laid the Espeon on one of the raised beds.

I grabbed three Rawst Berries, four Oran Berries, a Sitrus Berry, and a Reviver Seed. Putting the Rawst Berries and two Oran Berries in a wooden bowl, I crushed them into a fine paste using a stick with a rounded end. After I was done, carefully rubbed the paste over the burns until the fur turned to it's normal pink-purple color. I was extra carful around the ears, and I was a bit surprised when I found the Gracidea flower attached to her left ear, but i treated it anyway. I would ask about it when she - I can tell that the Espeon is a she - woke up. After I got all the burns healed, I crushed the remaining berries into a thin paste and gave it to her to drink. 'That should do it for now," I said, putting the now empty bowl off to the side.

"Could I come visit tomorrow?" Lucas asked, pleading with his paws together in front of him.

"Alright." I said, giving in to his cute gesture.

"Whoo-hoo!" he said, jumping for joy.

Lucas's POV:

After dropping off the Espeon into Ora's care, I headed home. I still lived with my parents, but since I was only level seven, that was pretty normal. I mean, most kids stay with their parents until they're at least level ten, sometimes fifteen. But hey, I'm getting off topic.

We lived in a simple two-story three-room house, with the main room on the first floor and two bedrooms on the top floor.

My mom was currently pulling out the berries and apples that would later become our dinner, while my dad was probably still working. My dad, as well as my mom, worked at Ryperior's Dojo, one of only about three dojos on the island, where they were instructors. "Good afternoon Lucas," my mom said when I walked into the house. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"I did mom," I started, "but while I was walking I found a hurt Espeon."

Author notes: Whew! Second post! So sorry about the long wait. I got too busy to type this up. You know, with school stuff. Oh! And thanks to WaterNinja134 for being my first follower.


End file.
